Amazon Kevin (Character)
Amazon Kevin is an animal hunter and television personality, known for his role as the title character of animal hunting show, Amazon Kevin's Wild Animal Takedown. Adam idolizes him, but the entire animal populous utterly despises him, for the way he treats their kind. He appeared in "Amazon Kevin". Biography In the episode "Amazon Kevin", Adam was happily watching Amazon Kevin's Wild Animal Takedown, and was in sheer awe, as he saw Amazon Kevin beat the living snot out of a innocent, defenseless deer for non reason. After the show, an advertisement came on, announcing to the viewers, that if anyone wanted to meet Amazon Kevin in person, all they needed to do was write to him, and he'd show up. This took Adam out of his good mood, as it reminded him of when he wrote to Amazon Kevin two months ago, asking for him to show up at his school, but he never got a response. Adam then shrugged it off and went back to eating Amazon Kevin's celebrity endorsed, Meaty Flakes, which tasted disgusting. Some time later, a day at Charles Darwin Middle School came, where Principal Pixiefrog called together a meeting in the Auditorium, announcing a special guest speaker coming. When he said his name was Amazon Kevin, Adam was struck with excitement. Just then, Amazon Kevin entered the building, with his sidekick, Wally, who was dressed as an alligator. He then got up on stage and announced to everyone who he was and what he did for a living. The animal students were horribly shocked, to learn about who this guy was, as they absolutely hated the way he abused animals. Some animals were in complete fear, while others were fueled with rage. Amazon Kevin read aloud Adam's letter, which he apparently had just only recently received. After using his full name and showing a picture of him, this really put Adam on the spot, screwing him in front of all the animals. Adam's friends turned on him and then hung him by his underwear on one of the stage hooks. When the house lights went up, Amazon Kevin realized that his entire audience was a bunch of vicious, bloodthirsty animals, who all hated him. Since the animals outnumbered Kevin by the thousands, Amazon Kevin ran for his life, while the stampede of infuriated animals chased him, wanting him dead. Amazon Kevin ran and hid in the closet, which stopped the animals, since none of them had opposable thumbs. Adam tried convincing them that killing Amazon Kevin was not the right way to deal with the problem. Unfortunately, all they picked up from this, is that Adam, a human, should do the honors of killing Amazon Kevin instead. They then handed him an ax and led him to the closet. Adam was rightfully hesitant to go in there, but when his friends acted all sad over him not fulfilling their wishes, he gave into the pressure. Adam entered the closet and found Amazon Kevin crying his eyes out, and hiding behind a box. Amazon Kevin flinched and started simpering in complete and total fear, as soon as Adam showed up, which was especially perplexing for Adam. Adam knew Amazon Kevin as the most kick-butt person on television, and someone, who would show no fear toward any of these animals. Kevin revealed that all of this fearless, tough guy behavior was simply just a character he put on, and that in real life, he's nothing like what he's made out to be on TV. Adam felt kind of bad for him and got an idea on how to fix things. Adam the exited the closet, claiming that the deed was done. The animals cheered for him and then got down on the ground to worship him for his greatness. While they were distracted, by their praising of Adam, Amazon Kevin, who Adam never actually killed, came out of the closet, wearing Wally's crocodile uniform. Adam told him to sneak off, while the animals didn't notice him, and he'd be home free. Amazon Kevin sneaked through the hallways, but just then, Principal Pixiefrog popped up out of nowhere and mistook him for the substitute gym teacher, who'd be replacing Coach Gills, after she flushed herself down the toilet in fear of Amazon Kevin. In order to maintain his disguise, Kevin was obligated to agree that he was the new gym teacher. Principal Pixiefrog then took him to the Gymnasium, where he was forced to coach the Hippo Wrestling Team. Ironically enough, the way wrestlers practiced was by wrestling with the coach, and they all dog piled on Kevin and beat the living snot out of him, which made him end up, getting beaten up by animals anyway. Trivia *Amazon Kevin is a parody of famous Australian crocodile hunter, Steve Irwin. **On September 4th, 2006, his key episode was banned in Australia, on account of the real Steve Irwin's untimely passing, from a stingray injury. Since then, the episode "Amazon Kevin" was seen as being too distasteful to air in their country, since Steve Irwin was such a idolized figure there. *He made a non-speaking background cameo in the episode "Disregarding Henry", as one of the live studio audience members of Wacky Pet Tricks, watching Henry's performance. *In "Shiny Thing", an Amazon Kevin action figure fell out of Adam Lyon's pocket. Only difference is, here Amazon Kevin was portrayed as having blond hair, when in reality, and all his other appearances, his hair is red. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Celebrities Category:Villains